Without Leaving My Fingerprints
by CrossoverQueen94
Summary: Jacob, Kurt and Puck's road trip home to La Push. Kurt/Jacob and mentions of Puckleberry. Mature rating for sexual situations and swearing. Sequel to "Imprint."


_Summary: Jacob, Kurt and Puck's road trip home to La Push. Kurt/Jacob and mentions of Puckleberry. Mature rating for sexual situations and swearing. Sequel to "Imprint."_

_The title is from _Starstrukk_ by 3Oh!3 (f. Katy Perry), and other musical inspiration for this piece of fiction include _Fingerprints_ by Katy Perry, _Chasing Cars_ and _Crack the Shutters_ by Snow Patrol. _

_A/N: This was supposed to be a one-shot, but that idea kind of died once it hit 7K words and I wasn't even halfway done, so it'll be several really long chapters instead. Also, readers should beware that in this piece I attempted to write sexual situations between two guys while I myself am a guy who is straight... and I'm not sure if that came across or not. If it did and it seems unrealistic, I'm sorry. As always, please alert me to any spelling/grammar errors as well so that I can correct them._

* * *

_**Without Leaving My Fingerprints**_

* * *

**1: Rocky Road**

The last week of June and the first three weeks of July passed as a blur of blisteringly hot days spent by the pool or working at _Hummel's T&L_ and cool nights spent cuddled on the couch in Kurt's basement bedroom, a movie always playing at low volume that neither of them watched. It was one of these cool evenings, as the chick flick of Kurt's choice played in the background, their last night in Lima. Kurt's things were already packed neatly in his matching suitcase set, piled at the bottom of the stairs ready to be thrown in the back of the Navigator in the morning, and Jacob had a duffle bag of the few things he owned sitting on the floor of Puck's bedroom.

Jacob sloppily pressed a kiss to the underside of Kurt's jaw, nuzzling his nose under his boyfriend's ear and inhaling the scent he'd come to associate solely with Kurt, a light mixture of flowery soaps and endless pale skin. Kurt sighed lightly, his fingers tensing in Jacob's newly cut hair and pulling upward, guiding their faces together to kiss, to taste, over and over again. Jacob would never get tired of kissing Kurt, of the feeling of being connected like that to another being, fused together and yet never close enough.

Hands wandered over clothes, grabbing onto fleshy thighs and holding tightly as they kissed desperately, an exploration of each other's mouths and teeth and tongues. Kurt's fingers gently soothed back the hair he had tugged on, massaging into Jacob's scalp as Jacob's hands found Kurt's hipbones and curled around them, holding him in place possessively. With a soft groan, Kurt pulled their lips apart and pressed their foreheads together, looking up at Jacob with lust darkened blue eyes half-hidden under long lashes.

"My dad's upstairs," he said in a hushed voice that was barely audible over the movie, biting down on his kiss-swollen lower lip. Jacob nodded his understanding and moved his body off of Kurt's, fighting the urge to hold onto Kurt like a drowning man holds a life preserver and never let go.

Breathing heavily, Jacob pulled Kurt to him in a sitting hug and leaned down to nuzzle in his hair, which was mussed from their activities. In the morning they would set out on the epic road trip Kurt had been planning for weeks, and then they could spend as much time together as they wanted, doing _whatever _they wanted, and it would be totally awesome.

...Even if Puck was coming along. He would just have to find other ways to occupy himself.

The fact that his father had been so easily convinced still blew Kurt's mind somewhat— though he supposed it had to do with the fact that Finn would be gone to football camp at the same time, and their parents wanted some alone time together, too. He tried not to dwell on that point. It was still weird to think that Carole and his dad did _stuff_ together. It would probably _always_ be weird.

"Movie's over," Jacob said after a minute, though he made a point of _not_ moving to turn off the television while the credits rolled. Instead, he snuggled closer and splayed his palms over Kurt's back.

"My dad's going to kick you out any minute," Kurt whispered, but didn't pull away either. He tucked his head under Jacob's chin, revelling in the warmth he constantly radiated. For someone used to having to wear six layers to be moderately warm at any time of year, Kurt was growing increasingly fond of cuddling Jacob, where he felt warm and content and safe.

Jacob made a sound to the affirmative, but didn't move either until he heard the familiar heavy footsteps of one Mister Burt Hummel leaving the living room and going to the basement door. He pressed his lips to Kurt's forehead just as the knock came, right on time, and Burt's echoing holler of, "Boys! It's time for Jake to go home now!"

They pulled apart reluctantly, continuing to hold hands as they got up from the couch. "I'll see you bright and early, right?" Jacob joked, giving Kurt's hand a squeeze.

"Absolutely. First thing and we're out of here."

They smiled at each other, and a rosy blush spread out over Kurt's pale cheeks. Before Mr. Hummel could start down the stairs, he dashed up them, giving the man a nod as he slipped out of the basement door. He pulled on his shoes as let himself out, just like he did almost every night, and got into Puck's rusty bucket of bolts. It took two slams of the cab door in order to get it to stay shut.

The radio began to croon an oldie as soon as Jacob started her up, and he smirked as he pulled out of the Hummel's driveway. The excuse that the old truck radio only played one station was weak and they both knew it; Puck just had an interesting taste in music and didn't want Jacob to change the station. It was hard enough to find a solely-Jewish radio station, anyway. 107.7 was one of a kind.

The drive from Kurt's to the Puckerman household was short, but oddly shocking. The nice, neat little suburbs of Lima shifted to run-down brick buildings almost in a single street, the roads becoming rougher and the grass browner the farther East you went. Puck was already asleep when Jacob got home, sprawled on his stomach across his bed, his sheets bunched around his feet. He always kicked them off as soon as he was unconscious, his own body heat making him feel trapped. He just wasn't used to it yet. He would be soon.

Jake sent Kurt a good-night next (_when did you become so whipped, man?_ his inner-voice— it sounded like Puck nowadays— reverberated in his head) before shucking his t-shirt and shoes and flopping down onto Puck's inflatable mattress for a good sleep.

* * *

Morning came quickly, and after a tearful good-bye from Mrs. Puckerman the pair of Shapeshifters made the walk to Kurt's house. There was no point in taking two vehicles— Kurt made some point about the environment and the parents had eaten it up— so they'd take shifts driving Kurt's Navigator, stopping only for a few hours each night to rest up. They'd make it to La Push in thirty-six hours if they planned right.

Burt let the boys in when they got to the Hummel house at six-fifteen, an amused smile on his face as the boys dropped their respective bags in the foyer.

"Kurt's barely awake," he said quietly, smirking as he grabbed the Navigator's keys from the little bowl on the side table. "I can trust you to take the first shift, right, Jake? I don't want him falling asleep at the wheel."

Jacob let out a bark of laughter as he accepted the keys from his part-time boss, grinning when he heard Kurt's footsteps on the stairs. He appeared at the doorway very much as put together as always, his hair styled immaculately as his clothes wrinkleless, but his eyes told a different story.

"Dude, did you sleep at all?" Puck interjected, frowning.

Kurt's neck nearly snapped as he turned to look at his former bully so quickly Jacob winced; his eyes were burning underneath the tiredness, narrowed so that the bags under his eyes seemed to darken even further. "_What_, pray tell, are you implying?" he asked, placing his arms akimbo and glaring with all his might.

Puck put his hands up in surrender, a devious smirk pulling back his lip. "Didn't mean nothing, dude. You just look tired, that's all."

Kurt rolled his eyes and grabbed one of his suitcases from the pile Burt had brought up from the basement. "Let's get this show on the road, then."

And of course Kurt protested when he found out Jacob would be driving the first shift, but that defiance became delight once he figured out he could lean the passengers' seat all the way back and cramp Puck's space in the back while catching another hour or two of sleep. Puck grumbled about it, and about the music choices— Lady Gaga played quietly as background noise while Kurt snuggled into the fluffy sweater he had folded into a makeshift pillow.

When Kurt finally woke all the way up— they stopped for coffee after an hour, and the smell perked him up almost as much as the caffeine— Puck was marginally happier, but he still made a fuss.

"Don't you have _any _good music?" he complained every _five seconds_, whining in between texts from Rachel, who was on vacation in New York with her dads. The distance from his girl was making him even edgier than usual.

"My music _is_ good music," Kurt would rebut, and Jacob would silently roll his eyes, already sick of their bickering.

_Just thirty-six hours_, he told himself. Oh, God. He was _doomed_.

* * *

"Fuck this shit," Puck declared a while later, poking Jacob in the shoulder. "Let me out. I'll walk."

Kurt snorted and was probably about to grumble something about Puck's unfortunate choice of works, but Jacob shrugged and said, "Suit yourself," as he pulled into the shoulder of the road. They were in rural enough area, and it wasn't as though Puck couldn't just follow their scent.

Kurt stuttered for a moment as he realised they were serious. "What? Are you— are you freaking _insane?_" he demanded as Puck got out of the car and began stripping out of his clothes.

"Probably," Puck said as he tossed his jeans into the backseat and slammed the door closed. Kurt very deliberately averted his eyes as Puck walked confidently— completely naked— into the trees at the side of the road.

Jacob started the Navigator back up as soon as Puck was out of sight and pulled back onto the road, starting to drive again as if this was nothing unusual. Kurt blinked away his shock and settled back down in his seat. "In_sane_," Jacob heard his boyfriend mumble as he leaned his seat back again and closed his eyes, "In broad _daylight._"

An hour passed, and they stopped for lunch at the first decent-looking restaurant they saw in one of the small towns they breezed by. Kurt ordered a salad and forced Jacob to get a burger even though he said he wasn't particularly hungry, which he devoured in about ten seconds.

Kurt was about to get out his debit card to pay for the meal when he paused, biting his lip. "Should we take Puck something? Running like that must work up quite the appetite."

Jacob snorted. "He's probably already eaten," he assured his boyfriend, smiling at the waitress as she took the card from Kurt and walked away to get their receipt. As they were walking out, he added in a whisper, "There are lots of deer in this area," just to watch Kurt's face twist into a look of disgust.

"Oh my God!" he squealed once they were in the parking lot, which was surprisingly empty for this time of day. "That is so...! _Please_ tell me you don't do that. That's _disgusting_!"

Jacob laughed as he got back in the drivers' side, ignoring Kurt's protest that he was fine to drive now. Another hour went by in relative silence; Jacob's eyes were trained steadfastly on the road even as he put his hand on Kurt's knee and silently drew circles on the denim. It was a comfortable silence, interrupted only when Kurt began to sing quietly along to a song he liked when it got shuffled to the front of his iPod queue.

After a while, Jacob looked over at Kurt and gave him a funny look. Kurt didn't even notice, staring out the windshield at nothing, lost in his own little world.

"That's, like, the third time you've opened your mouth like you wanted to say something, and then didn't," Jacob commented, patting Kurt's knee gently to get his attention.

Kurt looked up in surprise, a guilty expression forming on his face. "Sorry," he mumbled, scratching at his back of his neck. "I was just thinking." His cheek coloured slightly, a pink blush that went all the way back to his ears. Based on the way Kurt looked, Jacob was dying to figure out exactly what Kurt was thinking about that had gotten him so flustered.

He was quiet, though, waiting for Kurt to continue until he asked, "Do you think Puck will stay out all night?"

Hope flared in Jacob's chest, but he didn't say anything about it, in case this wasn't going where he hoped it was.

"I mean, because when we stop for the night we might as well just get one room, then, instead of two." Kurt's voice was steady with resolve, but the expression on his face worried Jake. He glanced away from the road and took Kurt's hand off the consol between them, threading his tanned fingers through Kurt's pale ones.

"We don't have to do anything you don't want to, Kurt," he said, holding Kurt's hands securely as he rested the other on the steering wheel. "Just because we're alone, it doesn't have to mean anything. We could get two rooms, if that would make you happy."

Kurt smiled, but his expression was one of impatience. "Are you trying to talk me out of it?" he said almost jokingly, but then his hand tensed in his boyfriend's grasp. "Unless..." he trailed off slightly, "_You_ don't want to? If you don't, that's okay. I just thought—"

"Hey, hey," Jake hushed him, "I want to." He rubbed his thumbs over the back of Kurt's white knuckles, silently wondering if it would be cliché to kiss them. "I just don't want you to look back on this and say to yourself '_I wish I'd waited._'"

Kurt snorted rather un-daintily. "I'm tired of waiting," he confessed.

Jacob wasn't sure if that had anything to do with him, or if it was the fact that before him, Kurt had been so lonely. He didn't dare examine it too closely, for fear it wouldn't be for the reasons he wanted. As he mulled silently, Kurt was fiddling with the hem of his shirt with his free hand, obviously nervous.

"Okay, if you want. We can check into a motel or whatever once it gets dark." He paused, his mind racing. "Won't your dad be suspicious that we only got one room, though? I'm sure he looks at his credit card bills before he pays them."

Burt had given Kurt free reign over one of his credit cards under the assumption that it would be used for hotel fees and necessities only, and that Kurt wouldn't take it for a shopping spree the moment he was out of Lima.

Kurt shrugged. "I honestly don't think he'll scrutinize it, as long as I don't run up a huge bill. And I honestly don't think he wants to know, anyway. Besides, I'm sure Carole already knows. She was a big help in letting me convince him that we could even do this, drive down to see your family."

Jacob loved that devious little smile Kurt worse with such ease. It was wonderful to see Kurt being so open, so happy, in comparison to the sullen teenage boy he had met at his mother's grave, or the boy who flinched away from his touch because he thought everyone was out to hurt him. Jacob loved this Kurt, his Kurt, so much more than the one who closed himself off from everyone when he was sad or frightened.

"It's settled, then," Jacob mumbled, impulsively, pulling Kurt's hand up from the consol to brush his lips against the back of his knuckles, clichéd as it was. "Wow, I never actually thought I'd be glad that Puck's mom gave me the talk last weekend."

Kurt's mouth fell open. "Puck's _mom_ gave you the talk?" he asked, sounding almost sceptical. Seriously; why would he make that up? Jacob nodded gravely.

"Well, the gay version, at any rate. She just about talked my ear off about being carefully and using protection and lubrication and stuff."

The look on Kurt's face was positively _adorable_. He was trying so hard not to laugh but at the same looking positively mortified that Puck's mother— who he'd met maybe _twice_— was giving his boyfriend the gay sex talk.

"Oh, _wow_," he chuckled, a giggle breaking free as Jacob nodded grimly.

"She's a nurse, remember. So she thinks the best deterrent to her kids— apparently I qualify now— ending up with a bunch of STDs and illegitimate kids is to give the most detailed lecture of safe-sex as possible," he groaned. Kurt wasn't even pretending not to find Jacob's discomfort hilarious.

"That didn't work out so well, considering Puck's baby drama," he managed to gasp between giggles.

"Glad to see you find it amusing. It wasn't. It was a nightmare, and I'm not even sure I'll be able to get it up after all the stuff she told me that I honestly _don't want to know_." He made a face and shivered dramatically.

"Oh, you poor thing," Kurt teased, rubbing his arm mock-comfortingly. He seemed to be less uncomfortable now that they'd actually talked about it, and it wasn't just hanging between them unanswered.

It didn't make the drive any less awkward, though. In fact, it was kind of stifling. Neither boy could determine whether it was surprisingly awkward or predictably awkward after that conversation, but it didn't really matter in the scheme of things. Kurt kept fiddling with things and tried to start several little conversations that kind of petered out before the current song was even finished playing.

They stopped for dinner around the appropriate time in the early evening, and Jacob tried to make a joke about Puck eating road kill as they parked, but it fell flat. They got a booth near the back after a customer near the front made a rude comment when he saw their hands entwined. Jacob would have liked to punch the guy or something, but their waitress was pleasant and quietly asked the guy to keep his opinions to himself, which was kind of awesome.

Once they were seated, Kurt began thumbing through the menu, licking his lips nervously. "The chicken salad here looks good—" Kurt mumbled after a few minutes.

"Kurt you can't live off salad," Jacob protested, putting down his own menu in order to glare (albeit unsuccessfully) across the table at his boyfriend. "You need protein and stuff. You're going through a growth spurt."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "That's why I said _chicken_ salad," he said in a way that somehow managed to be both cute and condescending. "That's protein. And shut up about my growth spurt. I am _not_ happy about it. I'm going to have to have all my pants tailored before school starts up again."

He ordered the chicken salad anyway, and Jacob got himself a steak and baked potato. Before their food could even arrive, the awkward was back with a vengeance. Kurt began to pick apart a napkin, tearing it into little pieces and collecting a pile for lack of anything else to do. Jacob reached out to grab his hand, stopping the action.

"Kurt," he said firmly, interrupting Kurt's fiddling. "_Nothing_ has to happen tonight, or even this month, if you don't want it to. Hell, if you want me to turn the car around and drive you back to Lima, I would."

"I know," Kurt said, looking down at his and Jacob's hands.

"And if you want me to sleep on the couch of our hotel room, that's cool too."

"I won't make you sleep on the couch." He turned to look out at the restaurant, his eyes skimming over the cosy interior and stopped on a window, gazing beyond it, anywhere but at Jacob.

"Then why are you so nervous, darling?"

"Because I don't want you to sleep on the couch; I want us to do this. I do. Isn't it normal to be nervous?" He was biting down on his lip so hard Jacob thought he might break the skin, his fingers practically twitching in Jacob's own as he stared at their joined fingers again.

"Sure it is. But I promise— Kurt, _look_ at me." Kurt looked up from their hands, startled. "I promise I would _never _do anything to hurt you. I won't do anything you don't want me to." Jacob was almost whispering at this point, his words sincere.

Kurt smiled fondly at his boyfriend. "I know. I might not understand it all the time, but I know that you love me. I just want it to be _perfect_."

Jacob was forced to choke back a laugh, and immediately felt bad when Kurt tugged his hand away and looked hurt by the sound.

"No, no, Kurt. It's not—" he tried to explain, but he was cut off by their waitress delivering their food. Kurt mumbled a thank you, and Jacob waited until she had disappeared back into the kitchen to start again. "I wasn't laughing at you, babe. I promise. And I'll do whatever I can to make it perfect for you, but to be honest... I don't think anyone's first time is supposed to be perfect."

Kurt gave him a reproving look, but at least he no longer looked hurt. "So you _were_ laughing at me."

"Only at the idea of a perfect first time, I swear. Cross my heart and hope to die." Jacob tried to smile charmingly as he literally drew an _X_ over his chest, earning a grudging half-smile from across the table.

"Stop being so charming; you're making me look bad," Kurt huffed as he picked up his fork and began to pick at his salad, but his smile was genuine.

* * *

When they got back to the car, the sun was low in the sky, tinting the horizon with streaks of orange and pink. Kurt shivered and Jacob put an arm around him, looking at him closely. The way the sunset's colours were reflected in Kurt's eyes was positively gorgeous.

"Why are you staring at me?" Kurt asked quietly, frowning a little.

Jacob leaned down and kissed away the frown, smiling as he brushed Kurt's hair behind his ear. "Because you're beautiful," he said honestly, enjoying the way Kurt blushed bright red far more than he should have. Deciding to be a gentleman, Jacob opened the car door for his imprintee and helped him into the tall vehicle.

"You know, I am capable of getting into my own car without any assistance." Kurt didn't sound irritate, but he was giving his boyfriend a very serious look as Jacob started up the engine. Jacob shrugged.

"I like making you feel special. If that makes you uncomfortable, I'll stop, but..." He paused and shrugged again, looking over at Kurt and putting his hand on his knee softly. "I like knowing that even though you don't need my help all the time, that you might want it."

Kurt gave him a funny, lopsided smile and shook his head, but didn't say anything until they were back on the road. "I don't mind," he said at last, putting his small hand on Jacob's much larger one and entwining their fingers.

It was nice to just be able to be together, like this, contently quiet. They started to fall back into that comfortable silence they both loved, the tension between them easing away as the miles passed by.

* * *

"How come you always drive?" Kurt asked quietly, a puzzled expression on his face.

"What?" Jacob frowned and reached toward the radio buttons, flicking the dial so that the volume lowered to a soft hum.

"You always pay for our dates, too, even though you_ know_ I know you work hard for your money and are saving up for a car. And you hold my bags for me when I drag you to the mall... I could go on, but you get the picture. Why?"

Jacob's frown just deepened as he considered. "Is that a bad thing? Do you want me to stop?" His fingers tightened marginally one the steering wheel, suddenly wondering if he had been going about things _all wrong_ when it came to Kurt.

"No. Yes? Well, no, actually," Kurt replied after a moment's consideration, sounding more decisive with his third answer.

"I like doing things for you. I like to know that I can take care of you. Not," Jacob rushed to add, "that I think you need taking care of." He'd get an earful of angry boyfriend if he suggested anything of the kind. "You really don't get how much I love you, do you? You're special. And I think you deserve to be treated like you're special. That's all it is. Don't read so much into it."

Kurt slowly smiled, still not looking completely at ease as he dug the palms of his hands into his knees.

"If you want," Jacob said, chuckling slightly at the rather ridiculous idea of it, "You can take me on a date next time. Hold my coat, pull out my chair, and pay the bill..."

Kurt rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "That's not exactly what I was saying."

Jacob nodded, glancing away from the road to look Kurt in the eye. "I know. But I'd let you do it, if that's what you wanted. I'm not being a gentleman because I think any less of you. It's the opposite, really. And I was taught good manners. If I'm doing something wrong, just tell me."

"You don't think I'm taking advantage of you?"

"Never," Jacob said honestly, easing up on the gas pedal enough that the car slowed and he felt comfortable leaning over to press a lingering kiss to his boyfriend's forehead. "But if I ever do, I'll tell you."

Kurt nodded slowly, more to himself than to Jacob. "I can live with that." They both fell silent for a moment, before Kurt started up again with, "What if I don't want it to be either or?"

"What? Like going fifty-fifty on our dates and me actually letting you drive once and a while?"

Kurt rolled his eyes and but nodded, smiling when Jacob took his hand off of the wheel to squeeze his knee again. "Anything you want, darling. Just say the word."

"I want you to not feel like I'm expecting something from you, and I don't want to feel like I owe you anything." Kurt looked him straight in the eye. Jacob could admire a guy for that.

"You don't. Is this about the trip or about... y'know? Because if you told me right now you wanted to wait for marriage or whatever, it wouldn't change anything at all. I'd wait for you to be ready, and I'd still treat you the same way I do now. I'm not just trying to get into your pants, if that's what you were..."

"No! No, I didn't think that at all. I love you." Kurt sighed and rubbed at his eyes tiredly, though he'd gotten a considerable amount of sleep during the drive. "When are we stopping? I don't think that this is really the best place for this conversation."

"Are you saying that because you mean it, or because you don't want to _have_ this conversation?" Jacob asked, worried where all this inquiry was going. It all seemed so sudden. They really hadn't talked about anything important like this before, not in this emotionally draining way that seemed to be eating up both of their energy.

"I'm saying it," Kurt ground out, rubbing his sweaty palms on the tops of his jeans. "Because I want to show you how much I am _not _waiting for marriage, but I really don't want to make you hit a tree because I threw myself at you." He smiled suggestively, taking Jake aback. "Also," he added. "I don't want to have to explain to my dad why I'd end up needing the car detailed."

Jacob suddenly found himself agreeing fervently with the idea that the discussion should be put temporarily on hold. And he may have sped up, just a little.

* * *

The side-of-the-road motel they ended up stopping at was nothing fancy, but it had vacancies despite the time of night and rented nightly instead of hourly, which was about the only real requirement Jacob had. He made sure Kurt felt comfortable staying there overnight and then pulled into the dark parking lot, illuminated only by the large and obvious MOTEL sign that looked over the rather desolate street.

After they'd paid for a room and gotten a key (ignoring how the man at the front desk practically _leered _at them when they asked for a single room) Jacob kept his arm protectively around Kurt as they walked back to the Navigator to grab their overnight things. Kurt had packed his smallest bag with only his necessities so that it would be easy to grab on the go, and Jacob simply took his toothbrush out of his duffle with a shrug. Locking the Navigator securely (Kurt double checked; this place wasn't exactly the Ritz), Kurt stuffed his keys into his pocket and trudged down to room 17.

"You can have the bathroom first," Kurt said after they were inside the room, which was not quite as dingy as the outside would have suggested. The bed was made and the sheets looked clean, and the wallpaper, while tacky didn't have any mysterious stains on it like the creepy motels on CSI did. "I tend to take forever."

Jacob nodded and walked into the tiny en-suite bathroom to brush his teeth. When he returned, Kurt was dressed in a pair of his fancy matching pyjama sets, efficiently folding his clothes and packing them away at the bottom of his bag.

"Hey," he said, startling Kurt into looking up. "Bathroom's all yours, babe."

Kurt rolled his eyes at the nickname; babe was going a little far, considering he barely put up with darling— but pulled out his toiletries bag and trotted into the bathroom nonetheless. While Kurt was in the bathroom doing an extremely condensed version of his nightly skincare routine, Jacob stripped out of his shoes and jeans, feeling lucky that he had had the forethought to wear boxers under them instead of going commando like he usually did. Sleeping in jeans could be decidedly uncomfortable.

He was pondering whether or not it would be presumptuous to take his shirt off when Kurt came back in, replacing his toiletries in his bag and stopping to stand awkwardly in the middle of the room, as though he didn't know what his next move should be. Jacob opened his arms beckoningly from where he was perched on the side of the bed and smiled when Kurt walked over to him, standing between his splayed-open thighs. Jacob set his hands on Kurt's hips, thumbs rubbing circles over the jut of bone under his silk pyjamas.

Kurt swallowed and put his hands around Jacob's neck, curling his fingers into the hair at the nape just about the top of his spine.

"Do you want to— uh— skip the talking?"

Kurt nodded eagerly, not seeming to have a problem with this plan, considering the fact he took the question as permission to push his boyfriend backwards onto the bed. Kurt straddled his hips and leaned down to kiss him tenderly. It wasn't as explosive as some of their kisses had been, but now there was no need to rush, no possibility of anyone interrupting them.

Kurt's hands found the hem of Jacob's shirt and began to tug upwards in an attempt to undress him, busying themselves with running over the muscles of his chest and stomach. As Kurt tugged the shirt practically over Jacob's head and he had to break the kiss, he tried to remind himself that stopping Kurt for a moment was better than what was currently happening.

It was very, very difficult.

After the shirt was off and in a heap on the floor, Jacob pulled back from the kiss Kurt had already reinitiated. "Wait, stop," he panted, gently pushing Kurt up and away from him. He ignored the adorable, owl-eyed expression Kurt gave him and held his hands up.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong. But I thought this might be easier if we moved this actually onto the bed?" Jacob suggested, huffing with a quiet laugh. His legs were completely off the sided of the bed, and Kurt was barely staying on, himself. Kurt looked at their precarious position before smiling.

"I see what you mean." Kurt climbed off the bed, giving Jacob ample room to shimmy backwards, turning himself so that he was lying along the bed the way one was actually meant to. He had expected Kurt to climb back on top of him to resume their kissing. He definitely hadn't been expecting Kurt to start unbuttoning his pyjama shirt. He really, really hadn't.

"Can I do that?" He also hadn't meant to say that out loud.

Kurt flushed pink in the face but nodded anyway, fingers freezing in place. Jacob barely registered the movement of his own body as he gently grabbed Kurt and pulled him onto the bed as if on autopilot, batting Kurt's hands aside to reach the little black buttons. He unbuttoned them carefully, taking care not to pull at the fabric frantically or accidently pop a button, which left time to press soft kisses to each inch of Kurt's creamy white skin as it was slowly revealed. Kurt's breath caught when Jacob reached his naval, stomach quivering.

"Ticklish?" Jacob hadn't expected for the question to come out so breathlessly. It was supposed to be playful, not awed and quiet. But when Kurt's eyes fluttered closed and he nodded, he found he didn't mind the effect it had at all.

Jacob tugged open the last buttons hastily and pushed the silk over Kurt's shoulders, letting the fabric flutter to the floor. He leaned forward and began kissing the expanse of Kurt's neck, tasting him while his hands found Kurt's hips again. "You still want to do this?" he asked quietly, nuzzling Kurt's neck. The last thing he wanted was to push Kurt into anything he wasn't ready for.

He hadn't expected Kurt to laugh at him for asking.

"Stop being such a gentleman. _Yes_, I want to do this. _I _propositioned _you_, remember?" Kurt pushed Jacob back against the headboard. "I want to touch you and I want you to touch me back. I want to have sex with my boyfriend. I want this." He leaned down to press his face into Jacob's shoulder and placed a kiss there. Jacob's skin tingled and he splayed his hands over Kurt's smooth back.

"Do _you_ want to do this?" Kurt asked suddenly, drawing back and staring Jacob square in the eye, worry in his expression. "I never asked. I just assumed. If you don't want to—"

"I want to," Jacob interrupted him before he could go any further. "I really, _really_ want to have sex with you."

Kurt gave him a look. "But...?"

"I've never done this either, you know." Jacob chuckled and pulled Kurt a fraction closer, so that Kurt had to steady himself by putting his hands on either side of Jacob's head. "And I don't want it to be because you think you have to, or if I've been pressuring you, or—"

"Alright, hold up." It was Kurt's turn to interrupt him now. "Don't even go there. You aren't pressuring me into anything I don't want, so stop that train of thought right now. I want to have sex with you because I am a teenage boy, and you are my really hot boyfriend."

Jacob couldn't hold back a smile at that. "That's it?"

Kurt smiled sweetly. "There's also the fact that I'm in love with you, but I thought that was a given."

Jacob decided to tempt fate and grabbed a fistful of Kurt's hair. Before his boyfriend could squawk one syllable of protest, he dragged Kurt's mouth to his own and was kissing him with every fibre of his being. "It's still nice to hear it," he mumbled against Kurt's mouth, barely breaking the kiss. Kurt shivered, pressing in closer to Jacob's warm body.

"Well, it is always garners that sort of reaction, I'll be sure to say it more often."

The world tilted sideways as Kurt was suddenly on his back with his boyfriend looming over him, having flipped them over in a single movement. Kurt blinked dizzily.

"I love you too, you know."

Kurt smiled brightly, and Jacob felt momentarily blinded by its sheer enthusiasm. He pressed a kiss to the hollow of Kurt's throat and then kissed his way down Kurt's chest, smooth and pale as porcelain. He had a dusting of blond chest hair, so light it was almost invisible, and Jacob nuzzled it for a moment before directing his attention to a perfect pink nipple.

Jacob's tongue darted out to explore the little bud, and he grinned as Kurt let out a little breathy whimper as he blew cold air over it. He loved the sound Kurt made as he switched sides, using his fingers to pinch and pull at the one now wet with his saliva.

"Jake, please," Kurt begged breathlessly. Jacob didn't quite know what he was begging _for_, exactly, but by the way Kurt's fingers were twisted in the motel's comforter and not pushing or tugging at Jacob in any way, he doubt that Kurt knew either.

"How far do you want to go?"

Kurt looked up at him, panting, and his eyes wide. "All the way. I want— I want to do everything with you."

"Everything?"

"I want to feel you inside of me," Kurt clarified quietly, licking at his lips and his breath stuttering nervously at the confession. Jacob's dick twitched happily at the thought, and he might have just run with that, just marched forward and took what Kurt was offering, if it weren't for the look in Kurt's eyes. It wasn't just thrill and arousal. There was fear, too, and Jacob hated to see it.

"Why don't we save that for another time?" Jacob offered. They had as long as they wanted to get to that stuff, work their way up to it.

"Stop treating me like I'm mad of glass," Kurt said harshly, suddenly not so thrilled. "I'm not, and I want to."

"I believe you." Jacob kissed Kurt's mouth chastely, but Kurt pulled away.

"Then why don't you want to fuck me?" After he'd argued with Puck to the moon and back about how stupid it was to use foul language, hearing that work coming from Kurt's voice seemed strange, but it was also a definite turn on.

"I do. I want to. God, you have no idea how much I want to," Jacob said quickly, confused by the anger in Kurt's eyes as he said it. He leaned down to kiss Kurt again, but was stopped when Kurt put a hand on his chest.

"Please tell me you have a good reason for being such a patronising ass about this," Kurt demanded as he pushed Jacob back slightly. He sat up, obviously not wanting to have this conversation— whatever it was— while lying so intimately with his boyfriend.

"What?"

Kurt rolled his eyes so hard it looked almost painful. "You know 'what.' You want me. I want you. So stop acting like you're doing me a_ favour_ by refusing to do it because I'm nervous."

"It's not that," Jacob protested, reaching out to Kurt.

"Then what is it, exactly? If you don't want to do it because _you_, you _personally_, don't want to do it, then that's one thing. I would understand if you weren't ready because of the whole... gay thing. I'd get that. But not wanting to because you think I might _possibly_ not want it so deep down that even _I_ don't know I don't want it? What the_ fuck_ is wrong with you?"

Jacob had never seen this side of Kurt before, the righteous fury directed at him, and it was suddenly disconcerting. Especially since he didn't really understand why he was saying no in the first place; how was he supposed to explain that it wasn't about the 'gay' thing, it was about the 'human' thing?

"You don't get to make that decision for me," Kurt continued when it became obvious Jacob didn't have an answer. "I get it, okay? You don't want to push me into doing something I don't want. But lately I feel like I have to push just to get you to do something we _both_ want." He sighed unhappily and crossed his arms over his bare chest. "I don't like that feeling."

"I'm sorry, okay?" Jacob said abruptly, launching forward to kiss Kurt securely. He pulled back and pressed their foreheads together. "I don't get it, either. But it's like... I forced Bella to kiss me, once."

Kurt frowned and pulled away, looking into Jacob's amber eyes with curiosity. He'd never heard this story before.

"I forced her to kiss me because I thought I could get her to admit she had feelings for me. And then she punched me in the face." Kurt smiled slightly, feeling oddly proud of this girl-turned-vampire he'd never actually met in person. "I felt... awful, afterwards. Horrible. I don't ever want to be that guy."

"You aren't," Kurt protested quietly.

"It's not only that. I just think that... I don't want to hurt you. And not just in the... human way. You're breakable, and don't even say that you aren't because you _are_. Bella _broke her hand_ punching me in the face. I'm not human, and I'm so scared that I'm doing to... damage you, or something," Jacob admitted. "As stupid as that sounds."

"Jacob—"

"And— and I'm not even sure how all this... magical bonding stuff works. Who's to say that if I mate with you, because that's exactly what this is, that it's not permanent? I don't know a single instance where it wasn't permanent. Emily and Sam are the only ones who've— and they're engaged, now. They're never going to break up." He paused and looked Kurt in the eye, trying to get him to understand what this could _mean_. "What if by claiming you as my mate, I'm claiming you forever? This could be the biggest decision of your life, Kurt. It's different than just saying, 'I'm horny, let's have sex.' It is _so _much _bigger_ than that. So we should wait, at least until there is no doubt at all."

Kurt swallowed loudly and nodded. "Okay." He wrapped his arms around Jacob's neck and hugged him tightly, pressing his face into his boyfriend's neck. "If it means that much to you, we don't have to do it yet." He let go and looking Jacob in the eyes. "All I wanted was a reason."

Jacob nodded, relieved that he had gotten his point across. He gently laid Kurt down and kicked down the blankets so he could pull them over their bodies. Kurt stared at him in the semi-darkness, his arms still around Jacob's neck as they lay nose-to-nose.

"What?" Jacob asked with a smile, splaying his hands over Kurt's back again.

Kurt didn't say anything, but tangled his hands in the back of Jacob's hair to pull his head down, lifting his own to kiss the tanned skin at his forehead, and then on either side of his face, right next to his eyes.

"What was that for?" Jacob asked, his smile not diminishing as he pulled Kurt to his chest.

"You have," Kurt said, looking up at his face and brushing his thumbs over Jacob's cheekbones, "the prettiest eyes."

"Compared to _what?_" Jacob asked, breaking eye contact into order to let out the bark of laughter bubbling in his chest.

"Compared to everyone else," Kurt retorted. He was serious; no one had eyes quite the same shade of amber, or quite as expressive. They were beautiful and unique, and he would never get tired of staring into them.

When he stuck out his tongue to make the comment more playful than serious, however, Jacob decided to retaliate by licking a wet stripe up the side of Kurt's face. The resulting squawk was worth the weird taste of whatever moisturizer Kurt had lingering on his skin.

"What was that?" Jacob laughed.

"I should be asking _you_ that!" Kurt wiped the back of his hand down his cheek, grimacing.

"I meant the noise," Jacob said, trying to hold back the chuckles that were strong enough to shake the entire bed. "You sounded like a dying bird."

Kurt made a face and turned over, crossing his arms. "I'm mad at you," he said, but Jacob could tell he wasn't serious. "I'm pretty sure I don't want to have sex with you, anymore."

Jacob snorted and snuggled in close, plastering his half-naked body against the gentle curve of Kurt's back and wrapping an arm around his beloved. "You go ahead and thing that, darling."

Kurt didn't even try to pretend to be angry. He tucked his head under Jacob's chin and pressed back against the warm wall of Jacob's chest, sighing contently as the exhaustion of the day of travel finally caught up with him. He drifted to sleep slowly, and dreamed of warm amber eyes and frolicking puppies, for whatever reason.


End file.
